RWBY: The Next Tale (SYOC)
by NobleMETA
Summary: Looking for OC characters from you, the readers, to run through the tests of Beacon Academy! Submit your own character and show us just how creative your mind is.
1. OC Call

**Hey guys, Noble here. As most of you know, Original Characters are always a wonderful thing to see, giving readers the opportunity to look into the creative minds of those who come up with the characters. So, I want you guys to give me some OC's, and I'll put them into an original story set in the RWBYverse.**

**A FEW STIPULATIONS BEFORE YOU START SENDING THEM IN (if you choose to do so of course)!**

**First and foremost: OC's cannot be overpowered. This makes them a very flat character and they wouldn't be very good because of that. If an OC is so powerful that nothing can stop him, then what's the point in writing him or her since we already know what the outcome would be? I need diversity in your characters. If a character is street smart, then make him not as smart book wise, or give him an air of smugness and false bravado. Diversity is key.**

**Second: Weapons and semblances. Try to keep the weapons simple, it will make it easier for me to remember what they all do. If a character has 6 or seven different weapons that he uses, then odds are I won't be able to work with it. As for Semblances, if a semblance is powerful, then give it a stipulation that keeps it balanced, for instance if a character can channel lightning through his or her fingertips, make it so that doing so takes a lot of concentration and energy to do so, thereby exhausting the character much quicker than if they didn't use it.**

**Last thing: For any important notes regarding a characters back story, send that info to me in a private message instead of a review (or send all of it via pm). I may end up using back story for some character development in later chapters and would like to keep things on the DL depending on what it is.**

**Now, while this is set in the RWBYverse, this is planned to take place AFTER team RWBY has graduated, so there will be no OCxCanon shipping involved (sorry for those of you who would like that).**

**So all in all, that should cover what I want to mention.**

**Example OC:**

**General Traits  
**

**Name: Amethyst Wake**

**Age: 17**

**Gender: Female**

**Eye Color: Lilac**

**Hair Color: Dark Purple**

**Hair Style: Shoulder length, slicked back**

**Appearance: Tan Skin, slim athletic build, medium sized chest  
**

**Outfit: Black peacoat with purple accents, slim black pants and dark boots. Straps to holster throwing knives  
**

**Sleepwear: Purple, worn out, baggy, men's t-shirt and flannel pajama pants  
**

**Distinguishing Features (tattoos/scars):**

**Accessories: Rusted chain around waist  
**

* * *

**Combat Traits  
**

**Weapon: Sniper rifle/katana combo **

**Name: Avenger  
**

**Semblance: Time Snap (Can manipulate time for a very short duration, such as speed it up or slow it down around her)**

* * *

**Personality Traits**

**Hobbies: Slicing data feeds and info hubs, general information grabbing, causing trouble to get what she needs  
**

**Likes: Manipulating people to her advantage, learning new secrets**

**Dislikes: People truly learning about who she is**

**Goals: To find and kill the men responsible for her brother's death  
**

**Fears: Dogs, Failing to achieve her ultimate goal  
**

**Personality: Intelligent, creative, analytical and cunning. Able to think on the fly and never says anything without nit picking what it is she wants to say. She is cold, manipulative, deceitful, and hard to trust. Willing to do whatever she has to in order to succeed. Loyal to those she does make connections with, and wouldn't turn her back on those who she does manage to let in. Doesn't trust anyone and never lets people get to know her as much as she can. Doesn't believe in such things as good or evil, knowing that there is too much gray in between to truly define the two.**

* * *

**Attributes: (On a 1-10 scale)**

**Strength: 6**

**Agility: 8**

**Endurance: 7**

**Intelligence: 9**

**Creativity: 9**

**Dust use: 8**

**Accuracy: 9**

**Semblance: 8**

* * *

**Now that you've seen something of what I am looking for, if you want to send me either a PM or a review with your characters, then go ahead and do so. I plan on having at least 2 full teams of 4 as our main cast, as well as side characters and villains. So send me what you guys have, I hope to see some creative minds out there.**

**Noble**

**EDIT: FIRST CHAPTER IS UP IN A SEPARATE STORY! It is titled RWBY: The Next Tale**


	2. Cast is SetVillains Wanted

**You guys are really awesome, let me just tell you.**

**I got all of the OC characters that have been submitted so far, and let me tell you, this is looking to be an impressive group.**

**Alas, some characters submitted are more reserved for side roles, because there are so many of them out there. So, before I get into the actual story itself, I just wanted to let everyone know what the main cast, and the side characters look like as of right now. If your character is on the side characters list, don't worry, I'll make sure that they get plenty of screen time. It's just that the main cast is going to be on the forefront of the equation.**

**Each team has been put together based off of how they would interact based on their personality, and what would create the most interesting story, and I already have team names figured out for each of the THREE teams that are going to take part in this tale.**

**Team ACHD (Arched)**

**Amethyst Wake  
Carinus Rock  
Holly Klinge  
David Parsons**

**Team DRYY (Dry)**

**Diya Abd Al-Malik  
Raine Harlow  
Yxoa Stamp  
Yuhi Cheshire**

**Team GGRP (Grape)**

**Grayson Raleigh  
Ghost Cloud  
Polly McAfee  
Rusty Arrow**

**Side Characters:**

**Leaf Motif  
Terra  
Slade Silver  
Isaac Axis  
Steve Redcoat**

**Now, biggest thing I need to mention, is that sometime down the road, I am going to need villains to use in the story. I was hoping that you guys could send me your ideas of evil, and I'll be sure to include them into the story.**

**Noble**


	3. Here We Go

**The first official chapter of RWBY: The Next Tale, is up.**


End file.
